Conexiones
by hushgueass
Summary: Cuando un ser humano nace, se le es asignado un ángel protector, que cuida de ellos y los acompaña durante toda su vida. ...La única condición impuesta por Dios para con sus creaciones, es la posibilidad de amar, está prohibido el contacto directamente afectivo con la persona y en caso de que llegase a suceder, estos rendirían cuentas ante Dios. NALU y otras parejas mas ...
1. Chapter 1

**Minna¡ tenia rato ya son escribir algo de fairy tail… tan nostálgico, en fin… aca les dejo una cap de una historia que se me ocurrió, y puedo dije ¿Por qué no subirlo?... fue algo muy raro en verdad…sin más aquí se las dejo**

**Conexiones…**

_Cuando un ser humano nace, se le es asignado un ángel protector, que cuida de ellos y los acompaña durante toda su vida. Su misión es llevar ante Dios el alma de esas personas cuando estas mueran, pero no solo eso, también llevan sus suplicas, sus lágrimas y sus gracias durante toda la vida de la persona. Estos ángeles protectores, sienten lo que "sus" humanos y viven junto a ellos, velan sus sueños y los cubren de todas las penurias y los males, básicamente se vuelven uno con la persona. _

_La única condición impuesta por Dios para con sus creaciones, es la posibilidad de amar, está prohibido el contacto directamente afectivo con la persona y en caso de que llegase a suceder, estos rendirían cuentas ante Dios…pues así se ha dicho _

Mientras se hallaba agonizante en su gran habitación, rodeada de todas aquellas personas que tanto amor le habían brindado, observa el techo que se abría ante ella en un mar de alucinaciones propias de la misma muerte, escuchaba los sollozos de sus padres y sirvientes pero los rostros eran confusos, su vista se nublo por las lágrimas de felicidad que en ese momento estaba derramando… Entonces lo vio, él estaba justo ahí, sosteniendo su mano con una cálida sonrisa, por lo que ella en un intento frustrado intento sonreír… sin embargo la hermosa criatura que a su lado se encontraba le susurro "_está bien Lucy, pronto estarás con El"._

Sin más sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente mientras observaba como aquel hermoso ángel la llevaba entre sus brazos a la gloria, ella observo por última vez su cuerpo que yacía en aquella habitación rodeada de gente y puedo esbozar la sonrisa más hermosa jamás vista. Lucy Heartfilia, murió a los 17 años, el 22 de diciembre de 1940.

**Cap 1- Por tercera vez en la tierra**

**Lucy pov **

Ella se despidió del cuerpo de aquel señor de 73 años con quien había estado desde que se convirtió en un ángel guardián, acompaño el espíritu joven y radiante de "su" humano, hacia la gloria del Señor, la sonrisa del hombre vislumbraba emoción y expectación… había sido bueno durante su vida, y por ello Lucy disfruto mucho de su compañía, aunque a pesar de tener todo en el cielo, ella añoraba algo que alguna vez perdió…_estar viva…_eso quería ella.

Desde que se convirtió en ángel, sus humanidad fue borrada, sus pecados absueltos y su "vida" reiniciada…Agradecida con Dios por haberle dado la oportunidad de ser una de sus creaciones, Lucy obedeció cada uno de los mandatos de su padre_.. "Ayuda a los descarriados hijos míos, protégelos del mal, dales mi amor y guíalos a mi camino"…_esas fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Dios.

Ahora volviendo de la tierra con el alma pura de aquel hombre, Lucy pudo sentir que una parte de ella se alejaba. Despidiéndose del alma proveniente de la tierra, y entregándosela a San Miguel. Lucy fue a recibir a su próximo humano.

En todo su esplendor Lucy vislumbro a San Gabriel, quien dotado del libro de los "hijos de Dios", saludo a Lucy con una cálida sonrisa, la cual siempre la dejaba hipnotizada…

-Oh Lucy, Bienvenida seas… has realizado una excelente misión con aquel hombre…pero ya sabes cómo es la vida de un ángel guardián…

-Lo se… hay más humanos cada día…

-Si… eso lo sabemos bien, y por ello nos preocupamos…A raíz de esto muchos de nuestros ángeles han caído en las tentaciones de satanás, dejando desprotegidos a sus humanos… es por ello que hoy te asignaremos a un joven, su nombre es Natsu Dragneel y fue abandonado por Rabel…ese joven necesita de protección, antes de que su alma se halle marcada para el fuego eterno…

- Comprendo… ayudare a Natsu Dragneel… lo protegeré y marcare su alma para Dios.

-Estas llena de gracias…ahora ves junto a él… Te necesita

_Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel…._

Para encontrar a su nuevo humano, debía enfocarse y hallar su ubicación, cerró sus ojos y se despidió con un gesto de San Gabriel… Lo siguiente que vio, fue una clase de secundaria literalmente echa un caos y entonces lo vio…fue como si una llama se encendiese en su interior y su corazón inmortal comenzó a latir con el de Natsu…estaban conectados.

**Fin Lucy pov **

…

**Natsu pov **

Esta tan despreocupado, arrojando cosas por todos lados mientras peleaba con Gary, pues el maestro no llegaba y la única forma de aprovechar el tiempo que encontraba Natsu y al parecer toda su clase era hacer el bullicio más grande jamás visto en la academia Fairy Tail.

Estaba enfrascado en su lucha de bolas de papel con "hielito" como solía decirle a su amigo cuando lo sintió…Bajo su brazo y miro hacia todos los lados buscando algo, algo parecido a las llamas arrasó su cuerpo… Bajó su mano la cual tenía un proyectil listo para ser arrojado, y sus ojos comenzaron a escrutar cada parte del salón…

-hey flamitas ¿ahora que mosca te ha picado?...ah ya se…¿admites que soy mejor que tú y jamás me ganaras en esto?

Saliendo de su trance, Natsu miro a Gray amenazadoramente y arrojo la bola de papel que de lleno le dio en el rostro…

-Maldito¡ me las pagaras….

Gray continuaba arrojando papeles desesperadamente impactando a todo aquel que estuviese en su camino…Pero Natsu a pesar de atender al desorden y a la juerga no paraba de sentir como su corazón se aceleraba ¿sería la emoción de las horas libres?, pensaba el pelirrosa…

**Fin Natsu Pov **

**Lucy Pov **

Estuvo andando por el salón, mientras observaba a Natsu fijamente… un joven de pelo rosa…"interesante", se dijo. Ante la oleada de emociones de Natsu, pudo percibir dentro del corazón del joven muchas emociones negativas como el odio, resentimiento, culpabilidad y soledad…Ella no sabía nada de su vida, puesto que era una sustituta de Rabel y jamás había visto a Natsu en lo que llevaba de ángel…

Se percató de la presencia de los demás ángeles de los compañeros de Natsu, algunos más felices que otros, todos en el fondo del salón por alguna razón. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a donde estaban ellos, acercándose a una chica peli azul, que se hallaba recostada a la pared con la mirada gacha… Al acercarse más se percató de que sus manos se apretaban fuertemente contra su hermoso vestido blanco, propia de los ángeles, a su lado Lucy se recostó observando a la clase de Natsu que ahora se hallaba en completo orden pues todos ahora se hallaban prestando atención al profesor…

Algunos ángeles hablaban del creciente número de ángeles caídos y como podrían solucionarlo. Ella por su parte decidió entablar una conversación con aquella muchacha de aspecto solitario que estaba junto a ella…

-etto…Hola, mi nombre es Lucy y ¿el tuyo?

-hola…me llamo juvia-decía mientras levantaba el rostro solo un poco para observar a su interceptora

-Oh… nunca te había visto…

-Probablemente…-dijo, mientras apretaba los ojos por alguna razón

-Juvia… ¿estás bien?

-No lo sé…y te pido disculpa si llego a sonar molesta pero me gustaría que no me preguntases eso… no lo puedo decir…está prohibido.

- Ya veo… si es así… entonces no quisieras tomar un poco de aire fresco, no creo que a tu humano le pase algo malo solo por unos momentos… ah y por cierto ¿Quién es?

-Eres muy curiosa Lucy-san…es aquel- dijo señalando al muchacho peli negro que miraba hacia la ventana despreocupadamente- y ¿el tuyo?

-Supongo que aquel peli rosa- dijo Lucy

-jajaja… Lucy-san te ha tocado un poco rebelde….supongo que eres la sustituta de Rabel, resulta que él es el mejor amigo de Gray-Sama y pues a menudo nos encontrábamos.

-¿Enserio?... ahh, Juvia-san me gustaría que me contaras algo acerca de Natsu… pues al ser su sustituta, no conozco muy bien su vida, solo puedo sentir la gran perturbación de su corazón

-Pues Lucy-san, por donde podría comenzar juvia… ha sufrido mucho… ¿sabes?, por eso mi Gray- Sama se preocupa por el… aunque bueno… no lo parezca

-ya veo…-su mirada se entristeció un poco, sin embargo pudo notar el momento en el que Juvia miro a Gray y aparto su vista forzosamente de él apretando nuevamente las manos sobre sus ropas…- Juvia…¿pasa algo con Gray?

-No…por favor, no lo preguntes…está prohibido- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente

Entonces, Lucy lo entendió, la razón por la cual su nueva amiga- pues ya la consideraba así- estaba tan retraída y deprimida…así que cogiéndola suavemente por el brazo la saco del aula de clase hacia el hermoso patio que estaba justo al lado del salón.

-Lucy-san…-dijo Juvia mientras caminaba a tropezones- ¿Qué haces?

Lucy no les respondió, sin embargo solo coloco justo en el punto de vista de Gray frente a la venta, mientras Juvia la miraba desconcertada…y algo asustada

-Está enamorada…-le soltó de golpe

-¡¿Pero qué dices?¡…. eso… no es… cierto- agacho su mirada no sin antes, echarle un pequeño vistazo al peli negro quien observaba justo donde ella se hallaba…

-Juvia… No diré nada ¿está bien?... sé que está prohibido tener sentimientos por los humanos, pero debes entender que somos ángeles y enamorarse es imposible ahora… Ya no somos humanas y no podemos amar de la forma en la que ellos lo hacen.

-no lo entiendes….Tu no entiendes NADA¡…-su voz se alzó repentinamente sorprendiendo a Lucy – no puedes… decirle a Juvia que no puedo amar…

-Juvia…

-¡Dios¡… pero …¿qué estoy diciendo?... No estoy en contra de las leyes de Dios, jamás lo haría… debo olvidar eso… no puedo seguir así… ¡Lucy¡- Juvia se arrodillaba cogiendo sus cabellos como tratando de sacar de su mente sus problemas…

-¡Juvia¡… - Lucy la abrazo fuertemente contra ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza…-Cálmate un poco…todo estará bien

-Lo amo…-decía entre sollozos- como la primera vez… es igual

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Lucy… supongo…-suspiro- debo contarte algo…

**Bueno y ¿qué tal?... mmm me tiene pensando…son embargo me gusto y voy a ver si la continuo…si les gusto apreciaría sus reviews… o comentarios constructivos *-*… XD**

**PD: debo terminar otra historia, pero no me pude resistir XD… en fin **

**PAZ:D **

**Att: **_**hushgueass**_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí dejo el capítulo dos con la historia de Juvia y Gray del pasado… espero y les guste.**_

**Cap 2 –Corazon de hielo…**

Juvia condujo a Lucy hacia un árbol que quedaba en la dirección de la ventana del salón de Natsu, hay se sentaron y recibieron la brisa del verano agitando sus cabellos, Lucy se sintió feliz, estar en la tierra era lo que más le gustaba, sentir cada creación de Dios, era para ella excitante y pudo notar que para Juvia era lo mismo, pues cerro sus ojos y sonrió, aunque su felicidad duro muy poco, menos de lo que a Lucy le hubiese gustado. Juvia suspiro y abrió sus ojos mirando a Gray que se hallaba ahora prestando atención a su maestro, su mirada era cálida pero llena de tristeza, sin más ella comenzó a contarle su historia…

-_Juvia nació el 20 de octubre de 1917, era un día oscuro y llovía, pues eso es lo que decía la madre de Juvia…Desde que Juvia era pequeña solo eran ella y Juvia, a la madre de Juvia le toco la parte más dura de todas durante su infancia, pues el cuerpo de Juvia no era muy saludable, se enfermaba mucho y por eso casi no asistía a la escuela, además Juvia no tenía muchos amigos, pues todos pensaban que Juvia era extraña, pues sui piel es tan blanca como la porcelana…Le colocaban apodos a Juvia, bastante hirientes y ese tipo de cosas. Pero Juvia pudo vivir con eso, a pesar de que una soledad profunda acaparo gran parte de su corazón, la madre de Juvia siempre estuvo ahí para ella, y eso la mantenía fuerte. _

_La adolescencia de Juvia fue algo difícil, pues su salud no le permitía realizar todas las cosas que le hubiesen gustado, sin embargo, le encantaba bailar, la música clásica, el ballet para ella era otro mundo, un mundo echo únicamente para Juvia… Por ello, cuando cumplió los 16 años, decidió ir a la Academia de Artes, puesto que en esa época la educación para las mujeres se limitaban a algunas artes._

_Ese día, Juvia se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo, fue la despedida más larga para Juvia, ella deseo darle lo mejor a su madre a raíz de su éxito como bailarina y lo conseguiría, ambas saldrían adelante. Juvia se fue de casa temprano por la mañana para comprar el tiquete del tren hacia Magnolia, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul de corsé, unas zapatillas y un sombrero azul que combinase, además llevaba consigo una valija. Al llegar a la estación, compro el tiquete y espero que llegara el tren, la estación pronto se fue atiborrando de pasajeros que iban y venían con un sinfín de olas en constante movimiento, Juvia todavía recuerda que miro el reloj a las 9:45 de la mañana justo cuando su tren llegaba a la estación principal, ante la multitud Juvia se sintió indefensa y asustada pero sabía que debía superar todos aquellos obstáculos si quería salir adelante con su sueño…A empujones, se fue abriendo paso entre la gente, pidiendo disculpas a cada persona que la miraba extrañamente, tenía casi cerrado los ojos por lo que Juvia no se percató de la presencia de un chico que se aproximaba corriendo en su dirección, por lo que inevitablemente chocaron provocando que Juvia cayera sobre aquel chico… Ella al abrir sus ojos pudo ver el rostro del joven, el solo la miraba mientras agarraba sus brazos… Juvia vio en sus ojos el hielo…_

-¿El hielo?- pregunto Lucy inquieta

_-Sí, todavía Juvia lo recuerda muy bien, fueron los ojos más fríos que jamás había visto, pero a la vez los ojos grises más hermosos que recuerde, el joven se levantó lentamente, mientras Juvia observaba su rostro atónita y como saliendo de alguna especie de transe Juvia se sonrojo violentamente y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, disculpándose con el aproximadamente veinte veces en menos de un minuto, fue bastante vergonzoso Lucy, sin embargo el solo recogió mi valija, me dedico una sonrisa y se fue, Juvia lo vio desaparecer entre el mar de personas como si nunca hubiese estado junto a ella, sintió su corazón todavía agitado y llevo su mano a su pecho en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarlo._

_A las 10:00 el tren partió de la estación, Juvia se hallaba en uno de los puesto junto a la ventana, no habían pasado ni siquiera un par de minutos cuando Juvia sintió la presencia de su compañero de puesto junto a ella, al volver su rostro, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente… era el, el joven de la estación con el que ella había chocado, no se había percatado de su ropa hasta que le observo bien, tenía un traje gris con un sombrero de copa del mismo color lo que hacía que sus ojos resaltasen más aun….Juvia estaba de cierta forma anonadada ¿la estaba siguiendo? Fue lo primero que pensó pero en seguida desecho esa idea…_

_Él se sentó junto a ella quitándose el sombrero, dejando ver sus cabellos negros, y como si fuese lo más natural del mundo – al menos para el- la miro._

_-Buenos días, señorita_

_-B-Buenos días…- Juvia bajo la mirada apenada- Juvia lo siente, no fue su intensión empujarlo…_

_- Descuida no fue nada, señorita Juvia_

_-P-por favor, dígame Juvia, no es necesario el formalismo _

_-Está bien, Juvia… Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gray, Gray Fullbuster, a sus órdenes…- dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de Juvia y la besaba suavemente_

_- C-claro…Soy Juvia Loxar, un placer…._

_-_Espera un momento, ¿era Gray?, ¿lo conociste en su vida pasada?...que extraño, nunca había escuchado de eso…

- Juvia lo sabe, Lucy-san y es por eso que debe quedar en secreto…

_-Juvia recuerda que esa mañana hablaron mucho, rieron y se enamoraron, pues así lo sintió ella, el viaje era largo y ella no pudo haber pedido mejor compañía que aquel muchacho…Durante algunas de sus conversaciones mencionaron el motivo de su viaje y la sorpresa para ambos fue grande ante las respuestas de los misterios más simples._

_- y… Juvia ¿a qué se debe su viaje?_

_-Mmm…Juvia va a la Academia de Artes de Magnolia, quiere estudiar Ballet…_

_- Que coincidencia, pues entonces nos veremos seguido…Pues yo también estudiaré allá_

_-¿¡como dice?¡_

_-Pues si… me gusta la escultura, es lo que me apasiona y bueno… he venido por eso._

_-Ya veo…entonces me alegra haberle conocido…_

_- A mi igual Juvia, por lo visto no será tan a solitario si estás ahí _

_-C-claro… etto… Gracias, Gray-sama, supongo que estaría bien…_

_-¿sama?_

_-¿No?...¿le molesta?_

_-Para nada… eres muy graciosa- djo, mientras revolvía sus cabellos, despojados ya del gorrito._

_Pasaron las horas y la noche sorprendió a Juvia dormida, sus sueños las llevaron a muchos escenarios con el joven que se hallaba a su lado, jamás había tenido un sueño tan placentero… Los rayos del sol despertaron a Juvia aquella mañana y por alguna razón se sentía relaja, y ¿cómoda?... Abriendo sus ojos lentamente se halló en el hombro de Gray quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, sus orbes azules se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos y su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al darse cuenta que Gray la abrazaba protectoramente, se restregó un poco los ojos y miro los demás asientos de los pasajeros, que todavía estaban en un profundo sueño, por lo cual se agradeció mentalmente… Intentando no despertar a Gray, Juvia se fue levantando poco a poco, sin embargo esto fue en vano pues al primer movimiento Gray se revolvió un poco abriendo los ojos…_

_-oh… Buenos días Juvia- dijo este algo somnoliento _

_-B-buenos… d-días Gray…-dijo ella un tanto nerviosa pues no había podido deshacerse del abrazo del Fullbuster._

_Este al darse cuenta de la forma en la que sostenía a Juvia, se sonrojo un poco según lo que Juvia pudo ver y aparto su mano rápidamente, de manera que Juvia lo miro… de una forma especial a pesar de la vergüenza que sintiese en ese momento… Los ojos de grises de el al encontrarse con los azules de ella se iluminaron… ya no eran tan fríos como la primera vez, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en ambos, el mejor día que Juvia jamás pudo haber tenido…_

-Entonces, sus miradas fueron suficiente…-dijo Lucy algo ruborizada

- Todavía creo que nuestro mejor dialogo ha sido el de las miradas, Lucy-san

-Ya entiendo y… ¿entonces?

-_como ya sabrás, Lucy-san, ambos estudiábamos en la misma academia y no era nada extraño encontrarnos de vez en vez… a raíz de eso tuvimos una relación… la primera relación de Juvia fue con él, Juvia fue tan feliz, jamás se sintió tan libre en su vida, pues hizo cosas que nunca hubiese pensado hacer, pues en esa época las academias tenían un toque de queda para los jóvenes… donde si no estabas en tu habitación a las 9:00 p.m eras castigado…_

_Todavía Juvia recuerda bien aquella noche de invierno, Gray y ella se escaparon hacia un lago que estaba prácticamente congelado, Gray lo había descubierto hacia poco días y quería enseñárselo a Juvia, a pesar del frio, estar junto a él se sentía tan cálido, hablamos, reímos y jugamos toda la noche con la nieve…además de que en ese lugar… el, beso a Juvia…-suspiro- fue…especial, su contacto era dulce y sus labios estaban fríos pero no importaba porque yo lo amaba y sabía que ese año que habíamos estado juntos valió la pena…_

_-_Oh, Juvia- dijo Lucy, cuando vio que Juvia estaba a punto de llorar, pero de inmediato empezó a calmarse- y¿ cómo sucedió?... ya sabes tu muerte…

-bueno Lucy….

-_fue a finales de año, en octubre…Juvia había entrenado duramente en sus clases, siendo elogiada por todos sus compañeros. Cuando Juvia regreso a su habitación, se empezó a sentir mareada y rápidamente cogió una gripe, a la cual no le presto mucha atención… Asistió un par de días a clases y al tercero su cuerpo ya no respondía… Juvia se asustó mucho en ese momento, tenía mucho frio pero sentía su cuerpo caliente por dentro, llamo a su compañera de piso Ultear para que le ayudase y ella fue en busca de la enfermera… Para cuando ella volvió, Juvia estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento._

_Llevaron a Juvia al hospital más cercano, su cuerpo estaba acabado, Juvia no comió en varios días pues todo le sabía muy mal, su cuerpo se puso delgado, no podía hablar muy bien y sus ojos se cerraban y se abrían por momentos en un intento desesperado por mantenerse con vida, sin embargo Juvia sabía que no viviría, sabía que abandonaría a su madre sin haber cumplido su promesa y eso tal vez era lo que más le dolía, sabía que dejaría a su primer y único amor en este mundo efímero y que no le volvería a ver sino en otra vida, ella lo sabía y el también._

_Gray pasaba las tardes junto a ella, animándola y cuidando de Juvia lo más que podía, tenía que soportar sus quejidos de dolor y evitar derramar lágrimas de frustración, pues ningún médico podría curar a Juvia… su enfermedad era incurable…_

_La última vez que Juvia recuerda el mundo como ella alguna vez lo conoció… fue el rostro de Gray entre sus manos y las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, Juvia se sentía cada vez más cerca de la muerte, pero ella quería seguir luchando… quería sentir una vida junto a Gray, quería tener una familia con él y amarlo hasta volverse viejos… pero al parecer eso no sería así, ella estaba destinada a morir ese día, así que resignada y con el último aliento de vida que le quedaba le comunico su único deseo a Gray._

_-Nee… Gra...y, no… llores, onegai…- las lágrimas inevitablemente corrieron por las mejillas de Juvia _

_-Juvia…mi amor…no te vayas… por favor _

_-No puedo… cumplir con eso…solo…Gray, quería decirte… Gracias, por hacerme tan… feliz…Te amo…_

_-Juvia…- sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación- AH… MALDICION¡ ¿Por qué?¡_

_-se feliz…Gray…y…lo siento...- al decir estas palabras Juvia lo vio, un hermoso ángel estaba a su lado acariciando su cabello y le susurro" tranquila Juvia, pronto estarás con El"… y así se acabó todo… era un día oscuro y llovía el 31 de octubre de 1934 Juvia falleció, a los 17 años de edad. _

- Juvia… cuanto lo siento…

-No te preocupes, eso fue en el pasado..

-y ¿Gray?

- Después de la muerte de Juvia el término su carrera, fue un famoso escultor y se casó con una joven llamada Meredy… Hoy todavía le agradezco lo muy feliz que le hizo, pues desde el cielo podía verles, con una hermosa familia… Además ella y Gray siempre llevaban flores a la tumba de Juvia... y por ello me hicieron muy feliz. Sin embargo debe saber que Juvia también es sustituta de Razael… él fue el ángel del Gray de este tiempo… hace dos años de eso…

- qué bueno Juvia…-dio Lucy poniéndose de pie, al escuchar el timbre de salida- Por lo menos tuviste la oportunidad de amar…- cerro sus ojos un momento y suspiro- Ahhh…. Que brisa tan refrescante ¿no crees?... creo que es hora de volver… Gracias por contarme tu historia, algún día te contare la mía- dijo mientras le dio un fuerte abrazo a Juvia

-Lucy-san…- dijo Juvia- seremos buenas amigas ¿verdad?

- claro Juvia… ahora vamos, ellos nos necesitan…

Con un último pensamiento Lucy se encamino hacia la puerta de salida esperando a Natsu "amar ¿eh?", quien caminaba despreocupadamente…"Natsu Dragneel…".

**Segundo capitulo recién sacado… :P…. en fin espero que les haya gustado y si es así un Review no vendrá mal al espíritu ¿verdad?...**

**Gracias por seguir el Fic…. **

**Att: huhsgueass**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 – Presencia.**

**Natsu pov**

Natsu caminaba en dirección a su casa, siempre lo acompañaba Gray hasta el metro, pero esta vez hielito tenía que quedarse practicando basket en la escuela. Por lo menos no podía sermonearlo como todos los días.

Acostumbrado a su vida monótona, aburrida e infeliz, tomo el camino más largo hasta su casa, donde una soledad abrumadora lo esperaba, en el "blue mark" compro un paquete de cigarros, pues en aquel lugar la edad no era un problema en ese tipo de casos, obviamente todo era ilegal. Se sentía turbado mientras caminaba a casa, como si algo le incomodase, estuviese muy cerca de él, de alguna manera se sentía diferente.

Su casa quedaba al norte de la ciudad, muy bien acomodado a decir verdad, era de dos plantas, blanca con ventanas grandes y polarizadas. Se detuvo en la puerta pensado un momento si debía entrar a aquel lugar tan incómodo para él y sin más opción abrió la puerta. Lo primero que sintió fue el frio turbador de la habitación, y luego la ola de soledad le calo hasta los huesos.

**Fin Natsu pov **

…

**Lucy pov **

Ella no estaba muy segura de entrar, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿Qué más opción tenia?, observar todo el camino las acciones de Natsu, la había hecho sentir mal pues no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, caminaba sin sentido alguno siguiendo los pasos dudosos de aquel joven.

Al entrar en la casa ella lo sintió, fue como si todo el peso y los problemas del mundo tuviesen su origen en aquella casa, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho y pensó con desanimo que era la causa de las turbaciones de Natsu, pues ella podía sentir lo que el sentía.

Le observó mientras subía las escaleras, no había abierto puertas ni ventana por lo que la oscuridad era abrumadora, tan solo una pequeña luz proveniente del piso superior le hizo darse cuenta de las fotos que rodeaban la mayoría de las paredes de la casa…era de una mujer con un hermoso cabello rosa, tal como el de Natsu, sonreía felizmente junto con el que Lucy pensó seria su esposo. Las siguientes fotos de la pared eran más melancólicas… la graduación de la primaria de Natsu, solo estaban él y su padre… y con gran tristeza Lucy se dio cuenta que aquella mujer…había muerto.

**Fin Lucy pov**

**Natsu pov **

Cuando llego a su cuarto se tumbó sobre la cama y encendió el cigarrillo… él sabía que su padre se molestaba cuando hacia eso, pero a él le daba igual, no tenía malas calificaciones en la escuela así que el viejo no podía reprocharle nada, exhalaba el humo acumulado en sus pulmones con cierta parsimonia, su mirada perdida en el techo como tratando de recordar momentos felices, sin obtener resultado…sus ojos se vieron cristalizados al encontrar algo feliz en su memoria, por lo que violentamente se levantó de la cama y fue directo a abrir la ventana…el olor ya le estaba mareando…

**Fin Natsu pov **

**Lucy pov**

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pudo ver a Natsu recostado en su cama con el cigarrillo encendido…frunció el entrecejo pensando que con drogas no se acabarían sus problemas… camino hacia el sentándose a su lado y acaricio sus cabellos rosas_…" has estado esperando por tanto tiempo"_ , pensó ,pero el joven como si hubiese sentido la cercanía de alguien se incorporó sorprendiendo a Lucy, vio como abría la ventana y se quedaba pensando mientras recibía la brisa que alborotaba sus cabellos… observo como se consumía el cigarro en su mano y como lo arrojaba al techo de la casa y comprendió que estaba frustrado, las lágrimas se hacían con sus ojos, y su corazón daba retumbes lentos pero fuertes lo suficientes para incomodarla a ella, provocando que unas cuantas lagrimas saliesen de sus ojos, el resentimiento que Natsu sentía era profundo… dándose cuenta por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, el joven tenía contra su padre por una parte y la molestia que tenía con Dios…

-No puedes…. No deberías estar molesto con El-dijo Lucy en voz baja- eso… eso que te paso, con tu madre fue causa de… las circunstancias…hubo una razón por la cual tu madre tuvo que irse Natsu y solo El la sabe…pero te aseguro que es muy buena- las lágrimas se apoderaron de los ojos de Lucy- Yo…te ayudare, intentare curar tu dolor y tu resentimiento, para que puedas entrar…te lo prometo…

- Lo odio tanto…-dijo Natsu apretando los dientes y con los ojos cerrados, mientras agarraba las cortinas violentamente- por su culpa mi madre… murió…maldición- a pesar de su sorpresa Lucy entendió que sus palabras eran más para el mismo, que para ella

Ella se levantó de la cama y con paso decido se colocó tras Natsu y poso suavemente sus manos en los hombros del chico…

**Fin Lucy pov**

**Natsu pov **

Sintió una fuerte corriente de aire, pero no le importó, sin embargo tras esta un calor inundo su espalda y sintió un peso en sus hombros… se giró bruscamente con el corazón acelerado y escrutando cada parte de la habitación, sus ojos lagrimosos le ardían, pero no le importó, ¿Qué había sido eso?...¿por qué…?

Pero antes de terminar de preguntarse. La vio. Una hermosa chica rubia, con los cabellos algo despeinados, sus ojos cafés penetrantemente grandes, un vestido blanco de tirantes un poco más abajo de las rodillas y descalza… estaba pegada al marco de la puerta, intentando ocultarse de su vista, sus ojos era sorprendidos y asustados… sus manos apoyadas en la pared estaban temblando…¿Quién era ella?

Natsu…sintió algo de escalofríos ¿Cómo había entrado?... restregó sus ojos con violencia y volvió dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta, mientras sus ojos se adecuaban a la luz, perdió de vista a la joven… como sintiéndose empujado por las manos de alguien, salió disparado hacia la puerta, con la mano en el corazón registro el pasillo, pero no encontró nada, bajo las escaleras tan rápido que sus pies le dolieron al llegar a la estancia…oscuridad…eso fue lo único que vio.

Casi al borde de un colapso mental, Natsu busco sus zapatos y cogió sus llaves, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, volvió a su habitación y cogió el paquete, bajo con él y lo arrojo a la basura…"_qué demonios es esto" _pensó mientras dejaba atrás los cigarrillos que recién había comprado. Disparado, salió de su casa y corriendo calle abajo, sus pies se adormecieron pero no le importó….tenía que buscar a Gray, tenía que decirle lo que había visto… no era miedo ¿verdad?...para nada…No. Natsu Dragneel no sentía miedo y menos de una chica.

**Fin Natsu pov **

**Lucy pov **

¿En qué cabeza cabe hacer eso? Pensó Lucy, con molestia…¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tocarlo?... Dios ¿en que estaba pensado?... corría tras Natsu, con la respiración acelerada, el asfalto era caliente, pero ella no lo sentía así…¿A dónde ira como tanta prisa?... el sol se estaba escondiendo ya… la luces del crepúsculo se vislumbraron en el cielo y solo tal vez pensó que sería mejor regresar… se detuvo en seco, viendo la espalda de Natsu al final de la calle…¿Por qué corría en primer lugar, si podía llegar a Natsu con su pensamiento?...la brisa revolvía sus cabellos mientras se hallaba a mitad de la calle, miro a su alrededor…las casas, los carros, los jóvenes regresando de las escuelas…lo extrañaba tanto…así que solo tenía una opción. Seguirle.

Pensó en el… imagino su rostro y como si estuviesen conectados por hilos ella estaba junto a él… azotaba la puerta de aquella casa con violencia ¿de quién sería?... pero así como surgió la pregunta, esta desapareció… vio el cabello negro, los ojos grises de los que Juvia le había comentado y su… bueno pecho desnudo…Gray…

-IMBECIL¡…. ¿COMO VIENES ASI A LA CASA DE OTRO?...

-NEVERA ¡…. Deja de parlotear y escúchame…

- a quien le dices nevera… pedazo de fosforo…- dijo Gray mientras daba el paso a Natsu…

Entrando en la habitación, Lucy vio lo acogedor del lugar…

-Escúchame… vi a una chica…y..

-Oye…oye… oye… no tienes que contarme cuando te lías con una…

- Eso no es tarado…

-Estaba en mi cuarto…y ella apareció…

Lucy estaba anonadada… contarle eso a Gray… Natsu… no se suponía… rayos…

-¿de qué hablas?

- es que… estaba fumando…

- ahhh ya veo por donde va la cosa…. Te dije que no lo hicieras… ¿que no escuchas lo que te dicen?... estabas alucinando…

- Pero ella estaba…. Y luego se esfumo…

Lucy, se sentía avergonzada por lo que había sucedido, aunque no la pudiesen ver, su rostro se tornó escarlata y más aún cuando Juvia apareció a su lado, mirándola sorprendida….

-Oh vamos… Natsu, estabas delirando, eres un imbécil… solo era una chica de tu imaginación… solo…

-Pero era… tan hermosa… y…tan real…-dijo mirando a el techo de la casa.

Levantando su rostro, Lucy observo a Natsu recostado en la puerta, su corazón palpito rápido y no precisamente porque el de Natsu estuviese así…

**Bueno aquí está el 3 cap… espero les haya gustado…**

**Y si es asi… DEJEN SUS REVIEWS onegai..Xp**

**Gracias por seguir el fic abiertamente o desde la sombras…en fin…espero enserio les gustase…**

**Att: hushgueass **

**PD: hace poco me e…entere que los nuevos capítulos de Fairy Tail salen en octubre…. XDDD… *mariposas en el estómago*…ya extrañaba la voz de Natsu**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4- ¿Quién eres?

**Lucy pov**

-Vamos Natsu… estás loco, necesitas una novia- decía Gray, mientras Lucy escuchaba atenta su conversación junto a Juvia que no dejaba de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

-te digo lo que vi… ella estaba ahí y luego se fue. No consumí ni medio cigarro

-Tal vez solo quieres una novia y tu mente te jugo una mala pasada.

-¿sigues con eso?... he venido hasta acá solo para decirte…eso..

-¿enserio?... ¿solo has venido por eso?... para decirme que viste a una chica en tu cuarto…no me jodas salamandra

-Rayos… solo es que…tal vez era una chica, pero estaba vestida de lo más rara…solo tenía un vestido blanco y estaba descalza…

-¿y?

-Puede… haber… sido, tu sabes…eso..

-¿Qué?

-Un fantas…ma- dijo Natsu mientras miraba hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Gray

-Un fantasma…un fantasma…un….fan…tas…- balbuceaba Gray con una mano sobre la cabeza, para luego romper en carcajadas, su cuerpo se dobló en el suelo y con una mano golpeaba el piso de madera, su cuerpo se contorsionaba en distintas formas mientras era observado por Natsu levemente sonrojado y por Lucy y Juvia quienes estaban inquietas por la forma tan extraña que tenía Gray de reírse.

- CALLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ- grito Natsu desesperado- No debí haber venido a contarte..

-Oh vamos-dijo Gray incorporándose- es que venirme a decir eso…da igual… ya tienes que irte…-Gray miro el reloj de la pared- tu padre volverá pronto…

Lucy miro el reloj- 7:00 p.m., nunca lo olvidaría- y luego observo ahora un molesto Natsu.

-me voy…- y sin más salió por la puerta.

Juvia toco a Lucy por el hombro… tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Dejaron a Gray sentado en el sofá buscando un canal que el televisor, mientras farfullaba acerca de lo mala que era la programación de la tarde.

Fueron a la habitación de Gray; al entrar Lucy percibió lo frio del ambiente, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto…

-¿no le molesta el frio?

-A decir verdad No, Juvia siempre ha pensado que es algo en común que tiene con Gray Fullbuster del pasado, le encantan las cosas heladas…Ahora… cambiando de tema…¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé…yo solo toque sus hombros y de repente solo giro, no me dio tiempo de esconderme siquiera… sé que no podemos tocarlos mucho, pero no llevo tanto tiempo con él para que me pueda ver.

-eso es lo más extraño Lucy-san, no han desarrollado un vínculo tan fuerte…deberías ir con Gabriel… él te podría ayudar.

-Tienes razón, de seguro ya se enteraron que me pudo ver… supongo que me esperan.

-Rápido… el padre de Natsu estará pronto en casa… él te necesitara, créeme.

-Te veré luego Juvia.

…

Lucy sintió como se elevaba cada vez más, cerro sus ojos y al instante estaba frente a San Gabriel, quien la mirada irascible.

-Lucy…

-San Gabriel…yo…

-No necesito que me lo expliques Lucy…está bien…creo que tenemos "un caso especial".

-¿caso especial?

-es una excepción a la regla de no dejarse ver. Algunas veces, hay ángeles que desarrollan una especie de conexión profunda con su humano, como ves, es normal sentir lo que la persona siente, pero hay ocasiones en donde el sentimiento es tan fuerte que las emociones se mezclan y podemos ser vistos por los hijos de Dios.

-eso…es algo…increíble, supongo.

-si...de cierta forma

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando los ángeles nos acercamos mucho a los humanos y empezamos a interactuar con ellos, existen riesgos, por eso muchos de nosotros han desistido de Dios.

-La tentación…

-Si… muchos ángeles han anhelado estar junto a los humanos y más cuando pueden interactuar con ellos. No digo que todos los ángeles que han sido vistos, puedan caer en la tentación, pero han existido varios casos, más de los que quisiéramos.

- es frecuente, este tipo de hechos…quiero decir…

-No mucho… solo algunos Santos, sacerdotes, hermanas, o personas muy creyentes en Dios han tenido oportunidades como estas, sin embargo las personas comunes y corrientes, pueden tener un lazo más fuerte con su ángel, como…ya has visto a Juvia ¿no?

-¿Ustedes lo saben?

-Por supuesto… ya que como ella muchas personas de sus vidas pasadas han dejado seres queridos para protegerlos.

-eso no ocasionaría que Juvia…ya sabes ¿Cayera?

-Está siendo probada… cuando sea el momento Juvia podrá ser vista por su humano, pero no es el momento…ese joven debe experimentar un gran desafío en su vida.

-pero ¿y Natsu?

-Tu humano… él ya ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas y está perdiendo su camino, por ello te ha podido ver…ambos tienen una fuerte conexión espiritual… es como hubiesen estado juntos en algún otro lugar… ¿No crees?- el tono de Gabriel provoco un sobresalto en Lucy, ¿a qué se refería?- mientras, se te permite ser vista… deberás ayudarlo, pero Lucy… recuerda las reglas.

-Gabriel….espera…yo…-pero su voz se perdió en un vórtice de confusión, solo pude sentir el frio suelo de la habitación de Natsu, su mirada se paseó por la habitación oscura, toco la pared tras ella… -¿Ahora podrá verme?¿qué debo decirle?- pensaba mientras se miraba las delicadas manos, levanto la mirada sobresaltada al escuchar el portazo de la puerta principal, escucho que unas personas hablaban, identifico a Natsu, pero no sabía quién era el otro hombre que estaba ahí , probablemente su padre, resolvió Lucy.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-en casa de Gray

-Ya veo… ¿has hecho tus deberes?

-ya estoy algo grande para eso Igneel… ¿No crees?

-si… puedo verlo

-¿Enserio debo hacer esto todas la noches…?

-¿Hacer qué?

-sabes a lo que me refiero…hablar contigo, regresar a casa antes de las 7:30 para saber si estas borracho o no, fingir que te quiero, ¡YA ESTOY HARTO¡….siempre tenemos esta discusión, mañana perfectamente puedes llegar a casa borracho por tus estupideces y tengo que ver si estás bien todas las noches, no puedo salir con mi amigos sin pensar que no has destrozado la casa como la última ves y todo…POR QUE SE LO PROMETI A ELLA. Ahora déjame en paz y deja de fingir que todo está bien, porque no es así…

-¡Natsu¡

Los pasos en las escaleras advirtieron a Lucy que Natsu iba hacia su cuarto-¿Dónde me escondo? , espera ¿Qué?, ¿se supone que me tiene que ver ahora?, ¿Qué hago?- pensaba Lucy dando vueltas por toda la habitación, así que solo resolvió esconderse tras la puerta y esperar a que Natsu se calmara para poder-¿poder qué? ¿Hablarle? ¿Cómo?, ¿debería ser seria?, ¿dulce?, ¿con un aspecto celestial?, porque a decir verdad su vestido blanco y cabellos revueltos no daban para nada ese aspecto- solo ayudarle.

Su corazón dio brincos, a medida que Natsu se aproximaba podía sentir su resentimiento… o través ese sentimiento que la hacía flaquear, había mucho dolor y este aumento cuando el entro en la habitación cerrándola de un portazo… ella solo se quedó ahí, quieta, observándolo, mientras él estaba en medio de la habitación con las manos en la cara, tratando de evitar las lágrimas… ella camino despacio hacia el tratando de alcanzarlo, se colocó justo detrás de el para llamarlo pero… el giro bruscamente topándose de narices con ella, sus rostros eran separados por pequeños centímetros, el solo la miro un par de segundos, y ella por ese mismo tiempo vio sus ojos, unos ojos que reflejaban tristeza y un profundo dolor, marcados por el paso del tiempo. Esos instantes fueron eternos para ella pero rotos por la abrupta reacción del chico que solo dio un par de pasos hacia a tras cayendo sobre la cama.

-¿Quién eres tú?

- Hola Natsu, soy Lucy…Gusto en conocerte- dijo tendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Cap 4 espero les haya gustado… dejen sus reviews, recomendaciones lo que quieran CX… Gracias por sus likes y comentarios **

**Att:hushgueass**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5- Bajo el mismo techo.**

**Lucy pov**

-¿Quién eres tú?

- Hola Natsu, soy Lucy…Gusto en conocerte- dijo tendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-bueno salió mejor de lo que esperaba- balbuceo Lucy mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

-repito… ¿Qué?-dijo Natsu confundido levantándose de la cama abruptamente- ¿Cómo entraste?

-no se… solo llegue aquí…-dijo bastante nerviosa.

-No me quejo porque una hermosa chica este en mi habitación…pero… tu estuviste también en la tarde y luego te esfumaste… pensé que eras…

-un fantasma… no me digas, pero casi.

-entonces… ¿que eres? y ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Soy…tu ángel guardián y estoy aquí para ayudarte a ver mejor las cosas- dijo haciendo un signo de paz al final

-¿estás jugando? Si es así no es nada gracioso, además ¿Por qué te puedo ver?... ¿no se supone que son invisibles o algo así?.

-eso también quisiera entenderlo yo, aparentemente somos un "caso especial"-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mientras ahora Natsu era quien se hallaba de pie- No se supone que nos deban ver, pero según Gabriel, tenemos una conexión muy fuerte o algo así. Jamás me había sucedido…y…

-No te creo… ¿sabes que creo?, creo que eres una loca acosadora que se ha metido en mi habitación para hacer cosas…

-¿eh?¿qué cosas?- dijo Lucy furiosa levantándose de la cama para quedar a centímetros de Natsu

- ¡y qué se Yo¡…Cosas de acosadoras… dime tu- dijo, a la vez que con su dedo índice toco la frente de Lucy, arrojándola nuevamente sobre la cama.

-estás loco…pensé que lo entenderías, además…-dudo un segundo- ni siquiera eres lindo, ¿por qué me entraría en tu habitación sin más?

-no me jodas…-el sonrojo de Natsu, tal vez de vergüenza o furia, Lucy no pudo identificar muy bien que era, le pareció gracioso, por lo cual no pudo evitar soltar una risita- ¡y deja de burlarte Luce¡

-es Lucy- dijo incorporándose

-da igual…ahora no sé qué quieras…pero esta no es la forma…

-ya te dije lo que quiero

-no puedo creer que me hables en serio… ¿es alguna especie de broma de Gray?... NO ES GRACIOSO HIELITO EH?- dijo Natsu mirando hacia todos lados

-Oye…no es una broma… ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

-Oh vamos… no pensaras que...

-¿con quién hablas?- Dijo su padre entrando en la habitación. Lucy solo lo había visto en las fotos, pero al verlo le pareció muy simpático, tenía una mirada fuerte, parecida a la de Natsu, se dijo, cabello oscuro, piel algo bronceada y era bastante alto.

-con ella…-dijo señalando a Lucy algo irritado

-mmm…Natsu, ahí no hay nadie, si no me quieres decir está bien…solo te quería avisar que la cena esta lista.

-No tengo hambre.

-está bien, si te da más tarde, la dejare en el micro ¿vale?- sin más cerró la puerta a sus espaldas

-¿ves?-dijo Lucy- eres el único que me puede ver.

-te creo…supongo-dijo sentándose al lado de la rubia, ella observo como sus brazos casi se rozan y deseo que pasase, pues hace mucho que no sentía la calidez humana- entonces… ¿siempre has estado cuidándome o que se yo que hagan ustedes?

-no… de hecho hoy me han asignado a ti.

-¿Qué paso son mi anterior ángel?¿murió?

-¿Qué?...No…enserio Natsu…¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso?

-tsk…

-tu ángel…el que te cuido hasta hoy…es una caído, se ha revelado contra Dios y ahora hace parte de las tropas de Lucifer.

- y ¿Por qué "cayó"?- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

- supongo que está bien decírtelo- murmuro- al parecer el odio y los bienes mundanos han influido en eso, tu corazón se ha vuelto débil, Natsu, con el paso de los años su misión la fue olvidando cayendo en todos los resentimientos y angustias a los que te veías expuesto, simplemente, te abandono.

-…-

-Pero claro…jeje, no todos somos así- dijo nerviosa- yo nunca te abandonaría…- sus palabras quedaron en el aire al mirar a Natsu y percatarse que este la observaba con sorpresa- quiero decir, después de todo soy tu ángel guardián…

-¿gracias?

-Por nada- dijo levantándose de la cama con una enorme sonrisa, seguida de Natsu, quien solo paso por su lado dándole un pequeño tropiezo…

-Voy a cenar ¿vienes?

- si… pero sabes, no nos da hambre.

-claro…-dijo saliendo de la habitación

**Fin Lucy pov **

**Natsu pov**

¿Qué narices pasaba? ¿un ángel?¿en mi cuarto?¿y es sexy?...¿en que momento esto se volvió un drama para quinceañeras?...pensaba Natsu, el solo bajaba por las escaleras seguido de aquella hermosa chica que el solo podía ver… Al llegar a la cocina, se percató de que estaba oscura, las llaves del auto no estaban. Igneel había salido. No le tomo más de dos minutos encender el horno y tener delante de el una lasaña bien caliente. Vio como Lucy se sentaba en una de las mesas del comedor y le observaba. El camino hasta frente a ella y con tenedor en mano se dispuso a empezar a comer.

-¿quieres?-dijo antes de iniciar, tal vez por pura cortesía, pues la comida era algo preciado para él, igualmente ella lo protegía del mal y esas cosas…

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre-dijo ella mirando para otro lado, con las mejillas algo rojas.

-como digas- dijo para luego empezar a comer con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras la observaba divertido, pues de vez en cuando Lucy miraba la lasaña de reojo.

- Venga, toma un poco- dijo pasándole el tenedor

-ya te dije que no, he vivido mucho tiempo sin probar la comida humana, esto no me va a hacer caer tan fácil.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-que enojona eres- dijo

-solo…que no quiero

- sé que si

-No

-si…si quieres-dijo señalándole con el tenedor

-No

-sí.

-YA TE DIJE QUE…-pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el tenedor, y un trozo de lasaña en su boca. El tenedor se deslizo entre sus labios rosados. Natsu se tensó. Y observo como digería con dificultad la comida.

-si querías…

-No lo entiendes, no debes hacerlo, nunca más, entiéndelo, no puedo estar muy en contacto con el mundo de los humanos.

-Okey…pero… ¿ha estado deliciosa no?

- ahhh…no.-dijo resignada

-Mentirosa

-tsk…estuvo bien.

**Fin Natsu pov**

**Lucy pov**

Continuo comiendo frente a ella, le ofreció dos veces más. Ella las rechazo. No podía seguir conectándose mucho con el mundo humano, aunque jamás negaría que la comida era deliciosa, de todas maneras no podía sentir hambre así que ¿qué más daba?.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Natsu una vez hubo terminando su comida.

-eh Lucy… ¿puedes ver a los otros ángeles?

-si…

-me da curiosidad… ¿Cómo es el de Gray?

-bueno como tú, su ángel se unió a la Lucifer, hace ya dos años. Ahora es una chica, su nombre es Juvia.

-¿Juvia?

-Si…es una chica especial…créeme, tal vez algún día la pueda ver; aunque aparentemente algo difícil le espera a Gray.

-¿Qué?

-bueno no sé exactamente qué quiso decir con eso.

-ya…estaré pendiente.

-eres un buen amigo- dijo con dulzura- y se ve que quieres a Gray

-deja eso…. Suena tan gay.

-que tonto eres

-pero si es mi mejor amigo, y es obvio que me preocupe.

-Claro.

Después de unos segundo en silencio ambos subieron a la habitación, Lucy iba tras el en silencio, pensando una infinidad de cosas acerca de cómo se verían ahora, exactamente ¿de qué manera le ayudaría, ahora que la podía ver? Iba tan distraída que no se percató de que Natsu se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que ella chocase con su espalda, la cual sintió tan fuerte. Hace ejercicio, se dijo.

-oye ¿Por qué paras así?

-me ha surgido una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿dormimos juntos?

-NANIII…estás loco ¿o qué?

-no solo que…ya sabes.

-No, no sé.

-¿puedes dormir?

-si...

-bueno…entonces...

-¿entonces qué?

-digo..-dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente quedando solo a unos centímetros de Lucy quien no se había separado mucho.-lo siento-dio un paso atrás- digo que mientras yo duerma ¿Qué haces tú?¿no necesitas descansar?

-bueno no pensé en eso, en realidad con mi antiguo humano, solía entrar en sus sueños o solo me quedaba a un lado de su cama, vigilándolo. ¿Sabes? En la noche, la oscuridad se intenta apoderar de las personas, pero para eso estamos nosotros, no encargamos de "espantarlas".

-Pues, no dejare que entres en mis sueños.

-¿Por qué no?

-bueno…tu entiendes soy un adolescente y puedo tener sueños…ya sabes…

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédula

-sueños + 18. ¿Me has entendido?

La violencia del sonrojo de Lucy, fue percibida por Natsu, provocando que esta escondiera su mirada en el flequillo de su cabello, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?...solo bastaba con un "no entres, es privado" o algo, que descuidado era.

-Oh vamos-dijo Natsu-que puritana eres- dijo entrando en el baño.

-soy un ángel…imbécil.- dijo en un susurro.

**Bueno, bueno ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review, un like o lo que sea, enserio motivan mucho. Gracias por seguir el fic.**

**A todos…actualizare pronto.**

**Att: hushgueass.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6- Deseos Mundanos **

**Lucy pov**

Estaba sentada en la cama, no sabía exactamente muy bien que hacer, esa confusión la estaba matando, seguía sin comprender tantas cosas ¿Qué le estaba ocultando Gabriel? Subió las piernas y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, su vestido blanco se encogió un poco. No le importo. Natsu se estaba duchando, el sonido del agua caer, le llego como un susurro fresco y relajante; generalmente no se cansaba y el sueño era algo que podía controlar, pero en ese momento sus ojos se cerraban, no podía evitarlo. Finalmente se rindió al cansancio y se durmió respirando el aroma de las sabanas de Natsu. Olían a él.

**Fin lucy pov **

**Natsu pov**

No se llegaba a creer todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. El agua caía fría por su cuerpo. La chica que lo esperaba afuera, era hermosa, y él era un chico; la verdad era una mala idea ponerlos juntos en una habitación; de todas formas ella era su ángel- literalmente- y algo en su interior le impedía acercarse de esa forma a ella. Desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, se sintió de una manera un poco extraña, más relajado. Tomo la toalla y la envolvió en su cuerpo. Dejando eso de lado, Igneel, se había ido a tomar, generalmente para estas fechas era lo mismo, no soportaba la muerte de su esposa, y al parecer su amante no le era suficiente. Cada vez que tomaba, discutían, inclusive hubo una ocasión en la que se dieron un par de golpes. Maldita suerte. Tenía que esperarlo en la sala, llevarlo a su cuarto y luego ir a dormir.

Salió del baño con unos pantalones de lino que siempre tenía en el armario del mismo, su cabello se le pegaba en la frente y escurría agua por él. Se sorprendió. Encontró a Lucy en su cama, dormida, su vestido se había encogido, dejando a la vista la mitad de sus muslos, y su cabello desordenado, la hacía ver indefensa y angelical. Después de todo era un ángel. Esbozo una fina línea con su boca, parecida a algo como una sonrisa, se acercó a la cama, tomo sus piernas y la espalda, la levanto un poco y la subió hasta la almohada, cogió una sábana y cubrió su cuerpo. Se sintió triste por aquella chica que por alguna razón fue arrebata de los brazos de sus padres. Era injusto.

**Fin Natsu pov**

**Lucy pov **

_Intento recordar lo alguna vez olvidado, ya no recordaba el rostro de sus padres, solo vagaba en una infinidad de sensaciones provenientes de su vida pasada. Estaba sumergida en una oscuridad profunda, estiro su mano para agarrar algo con ella. "Mi vida". Sus ojos eran perezosos y el olor a flores la invadió por completo. _

_Una pequeña Lucy, estaba sentada en un hermoso jardín, mariposas revoloteaban por todos lados y el viento removía su cabello, ella jugaba con sus padres-sus rostros eran borrados por un horrible manchón negro- y en el fondo, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba el. Un joven, con unos pantalones y camisa blanca se hallaba sonriente. No podía ver su rostro, solo su sonrisa fue un reflejo para ella, una gran y hermosa sonrisa._

_Intento acercarse, tal vez corrió, pero la imagen del joven, cuyo rostro no podía ver, se distorsionaba y se desvanecía, dejándola a la deriva nuevamente…volando en una oscuridad incierta, sin más, una voz familiar para ella le dijo "está bien Lucy, pronto estarás con El"._ Despertó.

**Fin Lucy pov**

**Natsu pov **

Igneel llego cerca de las 4 de la mañana, estaba en el sillón escuchando música, cuando el sonido del carro le despertó, su padre le daba asco. Olía asqueroso, tuvo que llevarlo al baño y luego a la cama. Extrañaba como era antes. ¿Cuándo su vida se volvió una porquería? El jamás lo quiso así.

Somnoliento, subió las escaleras y se arrojó en la cama, junto a Lucy. En realidad no le importaba, solo quería cerrar sus ojos y olvidarse de su absurda existencia, se metió bajo las sabanas, de espaldas a la chica que dormía plácidamente. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios pronunciaron una última palabra, una palabra que ansiaba decir sin dolor. Mama.

**Fin Natsu pov **

**Lucy pov**

Escucho "Mamá" como un débil susurro, se acurruco entre las sabanas, "espera ¿sabanas?" , se dijo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose con la espalda de Natsu, había un tensión en ella, su mano se deslizo por ella con temor…"cálido", se dijo. Su respiración se aceleró un poco, su mano traviesa decidió explorar mas ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, su mano derecha recorrió la espalda del joven hasta llegar a su abdomen-"que tu mano izquierda no sepa lo que hace la derecha"-, quiso atraerlo hacia ella y abrazarlo, estaba sufriendo, su corazón pedía a gritos rápidas soluciones a su vida desordenada. Se sorprendió con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas, apoyándose con sus brazos, Lucy se levantó un poco observando el rostro de Natsu, el rastro de una lágrima en el puente de la nariz le delató. Acerco su rostro más y más, unos cabellos escaparon de su lugar y cayeron sobre su mejilla. Sonrió. Rápidamente se recostó al lado del joven y vigilante toda la noche, espero el alba.

Sus cuerpos se hallaban entrelazados, las largas piernas de Lucy cubrían las de Natsu, mientras este la abrazaba sin reparo alguno, las manos de ella estaban alrededor de su cuello y su respiración era lenta y parsimoniosa. Aquella comodidad la sobresalto. Asustada por la incómoda posición en la que se hallaba con Natsu, intento zafarse del cálido cuerpo del chicho sin molestarlo, pero el solo la sorprendía, juntándolos más.

-Natsu…suéltame-le decía empujándole con las piernas en el abdomen, después de varios intentos el sonido sordo de un cuerpo al caer se escuchó por la habitación

-Maldición…mujer… ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasa? SI NO ME QUERIAS SOLTAR…BAKA¡

-que ruidosa…urusei- se tocó la cabeza y volvió a subir a la cama- déjame dormir…un rato más.

-A mí no me pidas permiso, que yo no soy tu madre…¿no tienes que ir a la escuela?

-es sábado, no hay clases…

-cierto…y ¿Qué haces durante todo el día?

-esto-señalo su cama- a veces salgo con chicas, pero no me he liado con nadie… ¿feliz?

-supongo- al ver a Natsu entre las sabanas nuevamente, se dirigió a la puerta y camino por la sala de estar. Soledad. Los cuadros que había visto unas horas antes, ahora los observaba en todo su lúgubre esplendor, habían algunos que eran lienzos enmarcados y firmados por una mujer llamada Leyla Dragneel… la madre de Natsu, se dijo Lucy. Cada uno tenía una forma particular de expresar las emociones, algunos eran fuertes, como pinceladas al aire, hechas con furia y aparentemente rusticas, otras se percibían como cuidadosamente hechas, amor y pasión por tal obra… como la de Natsu, era un cuadro, no muy grande, un niño jugaba con un hermoso gatito azul en el jardín… ¿Dónde estaba aquel gato? Y ¿Por qué rayos era azul?.

Abandonando la fría estancia, volvió a subir las escaleras, esta vez observando un poco la habitación del padre de Natsu, se asomó por la rendija de la puerta… ¿Dónde estaba su ángel?, tampoco su presencia era percibida por ella...¿estaría desprotegido? Su curiosidad, la llevo a adentrarse un poco más, observo a ambos lados como si fuese vista por alguien en aquella habitación, así que acercándose más, observo el rostro apacible de Igneel, su rostro se veía viejo…tal vez, mucho para su aparente edad, los ojos de Lucy exploraron sus manos-"el anillo"- Aquel hombre, amaba a su esposa todavía y aquel objeto sagrado era prueba de ello.

Sin embargo, algo andaba mal…se decía la rubia, un humano no puede estar desprotegido, se le asignaría un guardián inmediatamente, entonces, lo sintió. Fue una ráfaga helada que sacudió su cabello…

-por el amor de…-dijo y salto hacia Igneel.

**Fin lucy pov**

**Natsu pov**

No pudo conciliar el sueño por más tiempo…¿Qué serian?¿ diez minutos?, se levantó en dirección al baño y al salir se percató de que algo no estaba bien ¿Dónde estaba Lucy?, bajo las escaleras y examino la sala, la cocina y el baño de la planta baja, inclusive abrió la puerta y miro en el jardín… el único lugar que quedaba era-" el cuarto de Igneel"-..

-Maldición- pensó y como si su vida, dependiese de ello subió las escaleras.

**Fin Natsu pov **

**Lucy pov**

El alma de Igneel estaba siendo marcada para el infierno, lo podía ver, halaba de aquella oscuridad, una masa negra y sin forma…- "sirvientes de Talto"-se dijo, sus manos hundidas en el pecho del padre de Natsu intentando detener el marcado, Observó como los ojos de Igneel se movían dentro de sus parpados, como si tuviese una pesadilla, estaba perdiendo su alma.

- _expellere malum in corde pueri huius maximam virtutem Dei-_ empezó a rezar- _expellere malum in corde pueri huius maximam virtutem Dei…- _el susurro de su voz fue aumentando hasta casi gritar, debía ayudar a ese hombre, era su deber, más bien, así lo sentía. Percibió el calor en su cuerpo y la luz que salía de sus manos borraba la marca, elimino al sirviente de las tinieblas y finalmente descubrió que Igneel volvía a descansar tranquilamente.

Hasta no ver su rostro apacible, no se percató que estaba sudando, sus mejillas se hallaban sonrosadas y una debilidad grande se apodero de ella, intento dar dos pasos, pero cayo de rodillas como empujada por manos invisibles, la verdad, era la primera vez que se sentía así, la cabeza le dolía y en un intento desesperado la quiso levantar pero era muy pesada y provoco que se fuera de espaldas, espero el golpe contra el suelo-"no me dolerá"-dijo. Y así fue, Natsu la sostuvo antes de que perdiera el sentido.

**Fin Lucy pov**

**Nee…¿Review?..¿Follow? ****¿Algo?  
ñ.ñ  
Espero les gustase, el capítulo minna…para que se distraigan un rato -**

**Att: hushgueass**


End file.
